Countermeasure weapons are often utilized to destroy or at least diminish the destructive capacity of another weapon so as to limit the potential destruction that may be otherwise inflicted by the other weapon. For example, it is desirable to destroy an incoming rocket or missile at a distant location, during the rocket's or missile's flight, so as to prevent the rocket or missile from reaching its intended target or even detonating near a location where damage or injuries might occur.
While numerous types of countermeasure weapons exist, as will be recognized by those of ordinary skill in the art, one specific example is a surface-to-air guided countermeasure missile utilized to defeat incoming missiles, rockets or other aerospace vehicles. A radar system is used to detect and track an incoming weapon or vehicle and even determine the type of incoming object. A control station, which may be manned or automated, is used to monitor incoming threats and make decisions regarding potential targets. The surface-to-air missile is launched upon command from the control station, which control station may be remotely located relative to the launcher. The missile is guided to the target that may include tracking the missile by radar, using homing sensors built in to the missile, or using a combination of both techniques. Various versions of surface-to-air missiles exist, and while they generally operate in a similar manner, they conventionally incorporate one of two different “kill mechanisms,” or means of defeating the target weapon.
For example, one type of surface-to-air guided missile attempts to accomplish a dynamic defeat of its target by use of kinetic energy. In other words, this type of missile collides with its target in an attempt to detonate the target weapon prior to the target weapon reaching its intended destination. In another type of surface-to-air guided missile, the missile is guided toward its target weapon and, as it approaches the weapon, detonates a warhead and causes an explosion. The explosion of the missile is intended to either cause detonation of the target weapon or to at least change the course of the target weapon to prevent it from reaching its intended destination. The countermeasure missile may include the use of a fragmenting warhead such that fragments from the explosion impact the target weapon and provide the desired kinetic energy in an effort to defeat the target weapon.
Thus, each of these dynamic defeat mechanisms relies on kinetic energy to defeat to a substantial degree in their efforts to destroy the target weapon. However, such defeat mechanisms are not always completely reliable. One of the issues with reliance on kinetic energy as a kill mechanism, particularly if a fragmenting warhead is being utilized, is that it becomes difficult to design the countermeasure weapon since the charge to mass ratio for smaller diameter warheads becomes too low to accelerate the fragments to the velocity required to achieve a kinetic energy kill.
Thus, sometimes, even a kinetic energy “hit” of the target weapon by the countermeasure weapon fails to result in the complete destruction of the target weapon. Similarly, an explosion of a countermeasure weapon, whether using a fragmenting warhead or not, may not completely destroy the target weapon. Failure to completely destroy the target weapon may result in substantial injury or damage, either at the intended destination of the target weapon or at some other location, inflicted by the surviving portions or fragments of the target weapon.
In an effort to improve the likelihood of destroying a given target weapon, some attempts have been made to design a countermeasure weapon configured to have a kill mechanism that relies on both kinetic energy and chemical energy. It is intended that the chemical energy be released in the form of heat and pressure. Prototype warheads have been reported as producing fragments formed of a powdered metal embedded in a plastic matrix that survive an explosive launch typical of warhead fragmentation. The fragments are thus intended to provide kinetic energy, impacting the target weapon, and chemical energy through added heat and pressure as they react upon impact, in an attempt to destroy the target weapon.
However, it is a continuing goal to improve the efficiency and lethality of countermeasure weapons so as to provide a higher kill rate and ensure more complete destruction of a target weapon. It is also a continuing goal to improve the lethality of weapons while being provided in a design that is similar in size, or even reduced in size, to existing state of the art weapons. It would also be desirable to provide methods of making such weapons and improved methods of destroying a target weapon.